No Need For Bishonen!
by Midnyte Raven
Summary: A Pokemon parody. Tioga goes through her trials & errors as she trains her bishonen to fight against the top bishie-masters, the Great Eight. She meets enemies, and makes new best friends along the way. 3 chapters so far!
1. Volume 1-No need for bishonen!

_Pocket-Bishonen isn't my idea, their Tokio's. And the characters aren't mine, there the creator's of the respected anime's. And … Well, the trainers are mine.. so leave them alone!_

_Lol._

Volume 1 of "Catch that Bishonen!"

No need for bishonen!

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Tioga Koshoden's alarm clock screeched. She screamed and sat up quickly, bumping her forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Confused, she scratched her head. *What was I supposed to do today?* 

Still confused, she turned on the TV.. *Hmm…*

A young woman with cherry red hair smiled at her. "Today, several new bishonen trainers have received their Bishonen. Here with us is Kaleen Peachum, with her new pet. So, Kaleen, what did you get today?"

A girl grinned and stole the mike. "I have a… Link!" she said as she shoved her Link into the camera. Link turned his face and blushed.

"MY Link is gonna be the very best bishonen the Great Eight have ever seen!!!" she bragged. "And NO ONE is going to stop me!"

-_- "I'll show that… showoff!" Tioga yelled. She hopped out of bed and ran to the closet. Putting on her favorite outfit of a jean skirt, a pink no-sleeve shirt, and pink Converses, she ran to the bathroom. Determined to get out and receive her bishonen, she brushed her teeth and pulled her black hair into a ponytail. She ran out the house after screaming a quick hello to her mother and jumped on her bike. *Gotta go…*

She pedaled hard, kicking up dust behind her. Finally, after a few miles, she parked the bike in front of a large house.

She grabbed the arm of a little boy. "Is it over?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded and looked her up and down. 

"Geez… your dumber then a Popoi in heat. HA!" he laughed as he ran away. She slanted her eyes.

-_- "Little butt-munch." She whispered to herself. Sighing, she spun around and ran towards the house. She approached the house and knocked.

"Please!! You have to have one more bishonen for me! You just have to!" Tioga cried as she banged against the door. It opened slowly, and she rushed inside. 

"Please Professor Peachum. You have to have ONE more for me!" 

The older man sighed and led her to the lab. 

^.^;; "It would have been great if you could have waken up in time." He said. She grinned as five bishonen-balls appeared from holes in a metal table.

"Yes! My time has come! I will be the best bishonen trainer there is! And my first catch will be… " she picked up one of the trainer balls. "Will be a… Link!"

The bishonen-ball opened… but no Link came out.

^_^ 

"Ok, no Link. Then…" she picked up another ball. " I chose you, Matt!"

Again… no bishonen.

^.^;; 

"Umm… ok… then…" once again, another ball. "You'll be mine! Wufei!"

-_-;; No Wufei.

"Only two more to go, Tioga. You'll be lucky if any are left."

Toga put her head down and sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I know."

Professor Peachum laughed.

"Ok, then." Tioga muttered. "I pick this one!" She opened the fourth bishonen-ball.

"Come out! Mamoru!"

…

She felt lightheaded. "There's only one left!!! NoOoOoOoOo!"

Peachum handed her the last bishonen-ball. "Here. Take your chances."

Sighing and lifting her head, Tioga took the ball. "Please! I want you! I need you." Kissing the ball, Tioga cried out, "I choose you! Helios!"

…

The ball opened slowly, and a bright light blasted into the room.

There, before Tioga's grateful eyes, stood her very own Helios! He was still small, and he sat in the middle of the floor, looking up at her with clear, amber eyes. She gasped and bent down to meet him, eye to eye.

^_^

"Hello, Helios." She whispered. He tilted his head and stared at her. The small droplet on his head glimmered in the sunlight.

"I'm Tioga, and you're my first bishonen. Aren't you happy?"

He smiled. ^_~

"Yea, I'm happy too." She murmured as she played with his white hair. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Well, get back into the bishonen-ball and I'll take you to get something to eat."

Helios's shoulders dropped and he frowned. "No."

"What? Come-on, Helios. Into the ball."

He shook his head. "No!"

Peachum laughed and bent down next to them. "I don't think this one likes bishonen-balls. Maybe you should just keep him out."

She looked at her Helios. "Alright. But just for now."

Grinning, Helios hugged Tioga. "Thankies!"

She smiled and hugged back. "Your welcome." A tear came to her gray eyes.

"My Helios."

~@ the restaurant~

Ordering three plates of rice with tamale and sugar sauce, Helios and Tioga sat down and began eating.

Happy, Helios ate most of his plate and picked off of Tioga's. She was watching him, and smiled.

"Feel better?" she asked him. He nodded and continued eating. She smiled again and looked out the window into the Darin Forest.

And gasped.

There stood a wild Li, jumping up and trying to get an apple. He was getting angry, and he had taken out his sword and was trying to cut it down.

"Come-on, Helios. Let's catch a bishie!"

The Li jumped as he heard their footsteps. He spun around to face them.

"Go, Helios!" she shouted. Helios ran from behind her and glared at his opponent. 

"Helios! Tackle attack!" she said. Helios lunged at Li and together they fell onto the floor. They wrestled, rolling around grabbing at each other. Finally Li stood up and took out his sword. Helios's eyes flew open and he froze.

"Helios, run! Do a Fly attack!" she cried. Helios jumped up just as Li thrust at him. Helios's wings appeared and he hovered in the sky. Li watched him in awe.

*Just as I as hoped.*

"Bishonen- ball! Go!" she called as she threw it into Li. Li squeaked, and then disappeared into the ball.  The ball rocked for a minute. Tioga and Helios watched it anxiously. 

It froze.

^o^ 

"YAY!!!" They screamed. Helios flew into her arms and together they jumped up and down. "We did it. We caught a Li!!! We caught a Li!!"

Tioga opened her Bishonendex and looked up Li.

… "Searching.. Li." It said mechanically.

"Li- the Clow bishonen… Known for his strange temperament and his deadly sword. 

His element type: Magic; Psychic"

"What about me?" Helios asked excitedly.

…"Searching… Helios."

"Helios- the Uni bishonen… believed to have come from the future to protect his owner and bring good luck. The charm on his head holds his power.

His element type: Psychic; Flying"

"Cool.." he murmured. "So Tioga, now where we going?"

"We can continue through the Darin Forest. It's the quickest way to the first gym in Turquoise Town, where we have to defeat Talon, the dark trainer."

She bent down and picked up her bishonen-ball with her Li resting inside. "Come, let's start out now so we can get there before dark."

Yawning, Helios trailed behind Tioga.

"When I fall asleep, I'll go in that ball thing." He said softly. She looked down at him and nodded.

"If you want to, Helios."

~ An hour later~

Tioga carried Helios in her arms, his own arms wrapped around her. She felt grateful for her little treasures, and continued walking to a clearance.

Settling down, she pitched a tent and, holding her Li-ball and Helios, fell asleep.


	2. Volume 2-No Need For Dark Trainers!

_Pocket-Bishonen isn't my idea, their Tokio's. And the characters aren't mine, there the creator's of the respected anime's. And … Well, the trainers are mine.. so leave them alone!_

_Lol_

Volume 2 of "Catch that Bishonen!"

No need for Dark Trainers

Helios and Li raced to the large Oak tree and stopped, catching their breath.

"You cheated!" Helios cried as he stood up straight. Li scoffed.

"Weak." He growled. The two small bishie's glared at one another. Tioga, who was walking behind them, rolled her eyes and ran up to them just as they went to attack each other.

"Boys! Now stop it before you both have to go back into the bishie-balls!"

"Awww…" they whined in unison. She gave them the 'cut-it-out' look, and they put their heads down and sauntered on.

"Oh, come-on boys… don't act like that. I just want you two to get along… no arguing, ok?"

Helios smiled and Li shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough," he said over his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Helios whimpered. Tioga shook her head.

"Almost there." She said.

"You guys! Look!" Li exclaimed. Helios and Tioga ran over to him.

"Over there." He whispered as he pointed to a tree. There was a bishonen sitting on a branch. He had beautiful, long silver hair and bright, emerald eyes. He was not as young as her two bishie's, but not more than level 5. He was tall and slender and already had the making of a perfect bishonen warrior.

"I want him." She whispered to the two boys. "He's… perfect." Tioga put her book bag down quietly and took out her bishonendex.

…"Searching.. bishonen."

…

"Artemis- the moon bishonen… His ability to turn into a white cat is essential for getting through tight area's. Used as a guardian for young bishonen.

His element type: Magic; Light"

"Go, Li!" she called. Li ran up to the tree. Frightened, the Artemis transformed into its' cat form and ran away.

"Rats," she muttered. Li looked on, hurt. She walked over to him and patted his head. 

"You did good." She said to Li. "Now, let go get something to eat. Hurry up, Helios!"

He looked at her and called back, "Right behind ya!"

~The entrance to Turquoise Town~

"Yay!" Helios said as they reached the front gate. "We finally made it!"

Li rolled his eyes. "That was an easy trip, weakling. I've been on longer."

"Shut up, Li! Who asked you, anyway?!" 

*Here they go again…*

"Stop it now!" Tioga said sternly. "No arguing!"

They glared at each other, but they both stopped talking.

Grabbing each of their hands, she walked into the small town. It was quiet and deserted. The sky had a beautiful light blue glow to it. She looked around for a store. *Where are all the people?* 

Suddenly, an explosion caught the three travelers attention. Scared, Helios ran behind Tioga. Li pulled out his sword.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"Sounded like a gun shot!" she responded, worried. "And it came from over there."

They walked slowly towards the sound's origin. 

"A restaurant?!" they cried in unison.

….

~in the restaurant~

Gene's gun whipped around his finger as he blew away the smoke. He smirked and tucked it back into the holster.

"That'll teach you to insult us." He said to the frightened teenaged boy. He nodded a quick yes and ran out the door. Gene turned towards his owner.

"Was that too mean?" he murmured. She shook her head.

"Not at all." She said softly. She flipped  her long, red, curly bangs over her shoulder. "They deserved it. Him and his stupid Fuu."

Lantis sat to her side, pouring her another margarita. "Yes. They provoked us, Gene, and so they deserved every blast. A lemon, Talon?"

She smiled at him. "Yes please, Lantis."

He added a lemon to the top of the glass. "It's sour apple, if you don't mind."

She took a sip and nodded her head. 

"Still good." She smiled at him. "As always."

All of a sudden, the door flew open. There was a Li standing there, sword drawn. Behind him, a Helios scowled and a young girl, younger than Talon, glaring at them.

"We heard a gunshot and came to see if everything was alright." She said angrily. "Then a boy ran into us and said you shot at him and his Fuu. What's wrong with you all? Are you really that mean because he didn't give up his table?"

Talon, Lantis, and Gene laughed. Talon tilted her head and looked up, her black eyes penetrating Tioga's gray one's.

"Quite frankly, little girl, it's none of your business what we were doing and why we did it. Go run along now, and play with your little…" she scoffed at Li and Helios. "Pets."

"No! Not until you apologize to that boy!" Tioga shouted, her voice a bit shaky. Gene stood up and walked over to him.

"What the…" Tioga murmured.

… "Searching… bishonen."

"Gene- the sharpshooter bishonen… He packs a heavy artillery by his side and can shoot the smallest target up to 800 ft. away.

His element type: Metal"

"Ah… yes. So you've met my Gene, have you?" Talon asked as she stood up. "I'm very proud of him and the training he's been through. Would you like a peek?"

"Who do you think you are?" Tioga growled. Li slanted his eyes and stepped between her and Gene. Gene was about twice his height and smiling down at the little bishie.

Talon grinned and looked at Lantis. Lantis winked. "I am Talon, the Dark Trainer and the Turquoise Town gym leader. I train only the best magic and metal bishonen." "So your Talon…" Tioga muttered. Sighing, she straightened her shoulders and looked at Helios. 

"Yes. You've, of course, heard of me? Then why do you bother to stand up to me? Why not just go cower away like that pathetic boy that was here?"

"Because," Tioga said as she fixed her ponytail. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Another autograph, Talon." Lantis said haughtily.  Talon snickered and raised her chin.

"Is that so, little girl?…"

"My name," Tioga interrupted snarling. "Is Tioga Koshoden, and I plan on being the world's greatest bishonen trainer. And no, I don't want your stupid autograph. Your Dark Badge will be all the memories of you that I need."

Talon laughed, wickedness entering her voice. "My dear, is that a challenge?"

"Talon, I challenge you to a bishonen match for your Dark Badge." Tioga said quietly.

"I accept." Talon replied.

Walking over to Tioga, Talon shook her hand. Shaking her head and smirking, she watched as Tioga marched out of the restaurant.

Li and Helios ran to catch up with Tioga.

"We can't beat them!" Helios said. "We couldn't even catch that Artemis."

"Stop thinking that way. We need to find a place to train for the next hour." She answered quietly.

"Way to go and challenge them like that, Tioga. Now what do we do?" Li asked as he fell into stride with her.

Sighing, she stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "They were just too mean. It's one thing to be proud of your bishonen. But to be rude about it, that… well, that just ticked me off. I couldn't let them get away with it."

"What if she was just showing off? Bet she's a really nice person." Helios thought aloud. Li raised his eyebrow.

"Level 2's don't know anything, do they?" he muttered.

"You were at level 2 yourself, Li." Tioga stated.

"Yeah, but that was awhile ago and I wasn't that stupid."

"Hey!" Helios shouted. "I'm not stupid."

"Stupid, maybe not. Weak and pathetic, for sure."

"Will you two stop it?! We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. Once a challenge is made to a gym leader, only an hour is given to practice. After that, we forfeit." Tioga pointed to a grassy area. "Come on. Maybe you two will learn a new attack by then."

Helios looked at Li defiantly. "I'll show you whose weak." He grumbled.

~At the Turquoise Gym~

"Only 5 more minutes until that girl comes." Talon sighed from her chair. She looked at her watch again and leaned back into the chair more. "I hope she's a real challenge, and not a loser like the rest of them."

"There was something about her…" Lantis said from the step he was sitting on. "She doesn't seem like the type to give up. "

Mamoru walked over to Talon and handed her a glass of water. He tightened his towel around his waist and grinned.

"Gene told me we're battling today." He said happily. "Is she any contest?"

"We'll see." Talon replied. "In the mean time, do us all a favor and put on some pants."

He laughed and went to his room.

"Her Helios and Li are weaker than us. She'll put up a good game, but I'm sure we'll claim victory." Lantis said.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Lantis. They may look weak, but most Level 2's and 3's DO claim victories. And they grow fast. They could reach Level 5 on us."

"Like you said, we'll see." He whispered.

"Yes," a voice called from a distance. "We'll see."

Talon and Lantis stood up. In the doorway stood Tioga, and her two bishie's. The Li was smirking and leaning on the shoulder of the Helios, which was smiling up at them.

"Well, they look pretty confident." Talon said to Lantis. She spun around.

"Come on boys. We have a battle to attend to."

~The first official gym match~

Talon the Dark Trainer vs. Tioga from Chestnut County 

.:2 bishonen will be used each:.

"Go, Gene!" Talon called. The first spotlight of the gym focused on the red haired bishie. He smiled and put his hand on his holster.

"I choose you! Li!" Tioga shouted. Li walked out as the second spotlight focused on him. His sword was drawn.

"This should be interesting. Metal verses Magic. My two favorite types." Talon called across the arena's floor. Tioga laughed.

"Yes, very interesting." She called back.

…

"Li… use your Power Up attack!" Tioga yelled.

"Gene, cut him off with a tackle attack!"

Li held the sword, glistening with silver glory, next to his face and closed his eyes. A deep purple light soared from beneath him. Gene growled and ran towards him as the light began to die down.

"Watch him, Li! Dodge 'um!"

Just as Gene went to hit Li, Li spun out of his way and cracked the back of his neck with the end of the sword. Gene yelped and rubbed the sore area.

"Li, Slash!"

Li ran towards Gene and began thrusting at him.  Gene blocked and dodged most of the strikes, but Li got past him. Gene felt his cheek and wiped away a line of blood.

Slanting his eyes, he snarled "You'll pay for that one."

"Gene, Revolver Nine!" Talon shouted from the sidelines. Gene snatched out a shiny sliver gun. Tioga gasped.

"Li, hurry! Get away from him!"

Gene clicked off the safety and began firing.

Li cartwheel-ed, somersaulted, and back-flipped out of the way of the speeding bullets. He did a semi in the air and came crashing down on Gene's chest. The impact both hurt Li's legs and knocked Gene over. Breathless, Gene closed his eyes.

"Talon's bishonen Gene is no longer able to continue. Therefore the winner of that round is Li!" the announcer shouted.

Tioga jumped up and down and cheered with happiness. She hugged Helios, then went and embraced Li. Li blushed and hugged back.

"You did it," she whispered into his ear. He nodded, holding back tears. "I'm very proud of you."

Talon smiled and called Gene back into the bishie-ball. "Congratulations. I knew you'd be a good match. Now, just one more bishie to go."

"Yes, and I choose my Helios."

"Alright. I choose my Lantis."

"Psychic against magic. Now THIS should prove to be interesting!"

…

"Lantis, hover attack!" Talon called to him. He disappeared. Helios looked around franticly for him.

"Looking for me, little one?" he heard from above him. Helios looked up and caught a lighting bolt in his face. There was a muzzled cry from him, and then Tioga saw nothing but smoke.

"Helios!" she screamed. "Helios, answer me!"

~ Cough ~

Helios got up, his strength draining out of him. He shook his head and held his stomach. 

"Are you ok, Helios?!" Tioga asked him. "Do you want to leave?…"

"NO!" Helios yelled. "I'm fine. You said you wanted this badge more then anything in the world. I want to grow and show everyone that I'm not some weak little bishie with no courage or strength. I'm GOING to win this, Tioga. Not just for you, but for me."

Tears welled up in Tioga's eyes. *He's so brave…* She nodded and picked her head up.

"Helios, light ray!" 

He closed his eyes and put his hands in the air. Small lights shot out from each finger. His eyes flashed open, and they filled with the same white light as on the end of his fingertips.

Talon nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the little bishie learned some new tricks. Lantis, multiply and confuse him."

Lantis nodded and split himself into 10. They all floated around Helios.

"Now Helios! Before they close in on you!"

Helios opened his mouth, and a giant blast of light surged from it. 9 of the 10 Lantis copies dissolved.  The real Lantis was hurled against a nearby wall.

"Lantis!" Talon yelled, worry entering her voice. "Lantis, are you ok?"

He stood up and glared at the little bishie. Helios smiled back at him.

"Playtime's over, little one." Lantis grumbled. He closed his eyes.

"That's right, Lantis. Finish this with the silence attack!"

Tioga looked at Helios. "No..." She cried. "Don't stand there…"

"Watch…" Li began.

Just as Li went to tell Helios to watch out, a psychic wave blasted through the arena, knocking him against the farthest wall. He screamed silently, and slid down the wall, head bowed. Li screamed as well, but no one heard it. The arena was completely covered in silence.

…

Lantis opened his eyes, and the wave was sucked back into him. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head as well. The last of Li's scream echoed against the walls.

Li ran over to Helios.

"Helios!" he shrieked. "Helios, answer me! Wake up!"  he patted Helios's face. "Oh, Helios, you didn't have to prove anything to me. I was only teasing… Wake up!"

Tioga stood, watching Li trying to revive her first bishie. She cried softly, tears running down her rosy cheeks. Talon had her hand over her mouth, shock on her face.

"It wasn't supposed… to knock him out like that…oh my…" she whispered.

"Both bishonen have been knocked out. The last hit is awarded to Lantis, but he is unable to get up. Therefore, the automatic winner of this battle is Tioga, with one win and one double k.o." the announcer said. Li looked happily at Tioga as she ran over to them.

"We did it!" she screamed excitedly. "Oh, boys, we did it!"

~Later…~

"Well, you deserve this fair and square. I hope you've learned to treat each of your bishonen with the same love and respect, and I hope they've learned to love and respect you. Please take this badge as your reward." Talon said as she handed Tioga the dark badge!

Tioga pinned it to her jacket. "Thank you."

Helios stood, thinking for a moment. "Hey, Talon?"

"Yes, little Helios?"

"Can you come with us so that Lantis can teach me that awesome attack?"

Talon looked at Lantis, who nodded his head. Gene grinned and slapped Mamoru a  high-five.

"I guess my sister can run the place for awhile. Why not, Helios… If that's ok with Tioga."

They all looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, then wait for us. Let's go pack, fella's." Talon said to her bishie's. They all ran inside.

"We got a Dark Badge!" Tioga said happily. Her bishonen clapped hands.

"Next stop, the Great Eight!" they said in unison.


	3. Volume 3-No need for the Bishie Force!

Pocket-Bishonen isn't my idea, their Tokio's. And the characters aren't mine, there the creator's of the respected anime's. And … Well, the trainers are mine.. so leave them alone!

_Lol_

Volume 3 of "Catch that Bishonen!"

No need for The Bishie Force 

"Um… is it possible for you and Talon to stop talking long enough to watch me?" Helios whined to Tioga. She looked back at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Watch you do what, Helios?" she sighed. He smiled and held out his hand. To everyone's amazement, a small fire appeared in the center of it. The fire then turned to an ice cube.

"Whoa, Helios!  That was great!" she said happily as she ran to him and battered him with kisses. Helios pushed her away and grinned. 

"Yeah, I know." He said as he walked over to Lantis. "He taught me it."

Lantis blushed and scratched his hair. "It was nothing."

Gene, Mamoru, and Li shook their heads. "The young one's always get the praise." Mamoru muttered. Li nodded.

"Plus, that was her first bishie. She would baby him like that. She always does." He added.

Talon laughed. "I smell jealousy."

Li smirked. "I wonder where it's coming from."

They walked on, talking, laughing, and play-fighting, until Mamoru stopped. Li looked up at him.

"What is it, Mamoru?" he asked. Mamoru tilted his head.

"Something's up ahead… I sense danger…"

Helios, unaware of Mamoru's warnings, picked up a ball. "Hey Tioga, I found this bishie-ball… Do you want it?"

Talon took it from him and examined it. "This isn't a bishie-ball, Helios sweetie." She said absentmindedly as she continued to look at it. She held it up to her ear and heard it ticking. Worried, she handed it to Tioga.

Tioga sighed and looked it over. "Only one way to find out."

She threw it on the floor and everyone braised themselves for the explosion.

 -Nothing-

Tioga laughed. "See? Nothing to worry about. It's probably a giant acorn or something."

"Then why was it ticking?" Talon asked. Tioga shrugged.

"Dunno." She replied. "Maybe it's a bomb."

They all looked at each other, then at the ball. "Nah.."

Suddenly, the ball exploded with a strange, thick blue gas. Both the trainers and their bishonen coughed and closed their eyes. The fog began to clear, and they all looked around. 

"What was that?!" Gene asked. Lantis looked up.

"And who are they?" he asked, pointing to two people standing in front of them.

…

""Prepare for havoc!" the girl shouted. (Think, Team Rocket)

"And without the magic." The boy said, his voice sounding slow and dumb. Li laughed. The girl moved her long, blonde hair out of her eyes and scowled.

"Can you keep your Li shut 'till we finish?!" she shouted. Li stuck out his tongue, but kept quiet.

"Anyway," the girl sighed. "To steal all the bishie's, day or night."

"We'll roam the world, picking fights."

"To do away with love and trust."

"To make all the bishie's ours is a must!"

"Anne." The girl said proudly.

"Adam." The boy said with a smirk.

"Bishie Force, capture all or none!" They said in unison. "When all of them are ours, the jobs done!"

They posed.

"Ha ha! That's right!" An Izzy said as he fell from the sky.

"Where'd he come from?" Gene asked Mamoru.

Tioga clapped. "Well done you guys. That was… entertaining."

"Don't you mean… retarded?" Talon mumbled. Lantis snickered.

"Now you have to excuse us," Tioga continued, a grin pasted on her face. "We're on a schedule and we need to be in Violet City by sundown." She turned to Talon. "Let's go."

Anne laughed. "Sorry, but you must not understand. We want your bishie's, and we're gonna have them. So stand aside, and let's do this without a fight."

Gene scoffed. "You must be joking."

Adam crossed his arms. "Well, you see, this all started out as a joke…"

"Shut up, Adam!" Anne growled. She turned back to the group. "Hand over your bishonen or else!"

"Or else what, you old, gray, dirty hag!" Tioga challenged. Flames flared in Anne's eyes.

"Old?" she said softly. "OLD?!" she said louder. "How dare you! GO IZZY!" 

The Izzy jumped out and glared at the bunch. "Who's of you's is man enough to go against me?"

All five bishonen stepped into the clearance. Izzy gulped and looked back at Anne.

"Um.. this isn't a good thing, Anne…" he mumbled. She glared at him.

"Disk throw!" she called. Head down, Izzy took out his disks and began launching them. Of course, because he wasn't looking, none of them hit their targets, but instead hit the trees. One of them hit a branch and bounced back onto Adam's head.

"Ow!" he screamed. He sat down and began crying.

Talon and Tioga were hysterically laughing. "So this… " Tioga stammered while holding her sides. "This is… the Bishie Force?!"

"It's more like the Screw-up Crew!" Helios said as he began laughing as well. Anne stomped her foot angrily.

"You dare laugh at us?! Come on Adam. Let's go. We'll get these twerps next time."

She dragged Adam by the collar into the forest, past the five bishie's that were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey Anne! Wait up!" Izzy cried as he ran off after them.

"Well, we defeated them without even trying. Three cheers for us!" Tioga said happily. 

"Hip Hip Hurray!"

They all laughed and continued walking. Talon shook her head.

"I hope we never have to see them again." She said. Lantis pointed up.

"Hey Mistress Talon, you might want to look at that." He whispered. She looked up and gasped.

"I always wanted one…" she murmured. Tioga raised her head and took out her bishie-dex.

"Searching… bishonen…

Duo the pilot bishonen- Outgoing, loud, and funny, these bishonen love to cook and have an easy going nature. Wears his hair in a French braid and usually can be found testing new weapons.

His element: Metal."  
  


"Go Mamoru!" she called. Mamoru stepped out and the Duo looked at him.

"Come on, Duo. Let's do this without a big fight." Mamoru said softly.

The Duo laughed and ran to do violence to him instead. Mamoru leaped up and dodged his vicious attacks.

"Mamoru, rose pin!" she ordered. Mamoru threw long stemmed red roses at Duo and pinned him to a tree.

"Bishie-ball, go!" she said as she threw it. Duo cried in protest as he disappeared into the ball. It moved, bounced, and wiggled as the trainers and their bishie's looked in anticipation.

…

The ball clicked and fell silent. 

Talon jumped up and down. "I caught him! I caught him! YAY!"

^.^

Tioga ran over and picked up Talon's Duo-ball. "Here ya go, Talon. Your brand new Duo." She handed Talon the ball. "Congrad's on your capture, girlfriend."

Talon winked. "Just another day as a trainer." She said happily.

She put the Duo-ball in her small black knapsack and jumped on Gene's back. "Onward Gene! The journey continues!"

Li and Helios chuckled. Mamoru, proud of his capture, grew to level 4. Lantis followed the pack, once again bringing up the rear. Tioga skipped past Gene and Talon.

"Can't keep up!" she shouted over her shoulder. Gene ran and together they raced ahead as the last of the sun trickled happily over the peaceful scene. 

~Meanwhile…~

"You ruined everything, Adam you cry-baby!" Anne screeched as she paced back and forth. "We could'a nailed those twerps if you hadn't of started crying and tellin' our plans!"

"Don't blame me, ANNE. You're the one that got all scary actin' and weird on us. We'll never get those bishonen if you listen to every little thing people say." He retorted. "Besides, you are older then any of us…"

Anne glared at him. 

"Listen you two! I have an idea that's SURE to work." Izzy called from his laptop. 

Anne looked over to him. "What do ya got, Izzy?"

"Well, if we…" he went on to explain his top secret, sure-to-work plan to capture the groups bishie's.

Adam nodded when he was finished. "That sounds like a plan, Anne."

Anne grinned wickedly. "Yea Adam… that sound like the perfect plan." She sat down and began to laugh. "I'll show you OLD you dumb brat!"

Adam looked at her, then looked at Izzy and sighed.

"Here we go again." They mumbled in unison. They closed their eyes and sweat-dropped as Anne's laughter got louder and  more wickedly annoying.


End file.
